


Insignificance

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: She is used tobeing overlookedin favor of anyof her siblingsso she isexuberant andhappy andexcitable





	Insignificance

She is used

to being overlooked

in favor of any 

of her siblings 

so she is 

exuberant and 

happy and 

excitable 

and still 

her siblings garner 

more attention and fame 

because no one ever cares

about the demons 

who are well-behaved 

so she is overlooked

again and

again

like a fly on the wall

because all that 

anyone is willing 

to see her as 

is insignificant 

unimportant

an insect.

\- on Chōmei


End file.
